Structural Insulated Panels (SIPs) are commonly used in building construction and are comprised of two outer rigid faces on either side of a light insulating foam core. Panels of this type are generally joined by means of lumber and nails, but are increasingly connected using steel studs rather than the conventional 2.times. dimensional lumber approach. The junctures of such panels typically employ a lumber spline with nails and screws for joining.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a sectional view of a prior art panel coupling arrangement 10 for connecting adjacent first and second structural insulated panels 12 and 14 which are oriented with an obtuse angle between the planes of each of the panels. The relative orientation of the first and second panels 12,14 is such as would be encountered in the ridge of a roof. The first structural insulated panel 12 includes first and second outer facings 12a and 12b and an insulating core 12c disposed between and attached to each of the outer facings. Similarly, the second panel 14 includes first and second opposed outer facings 14a and 14b and an insulating core 14c disposed between and affixed to the two outer facings. The outer facings of each of the panels may be comprised of any of the more conventional construction materials such as wood, waferboard, sheet metal, gypsum, or oriented strand board (OSB). Each of the insulating cores 12c and 14c is preferably comprised of a plastic foam such as expanded polystyrene (EPS), extruded polystyrene (XPS) or polyurethanes or polyisocyanurates. Each of the outer facings is securely bonded to its inner rigid foam core by conventional means such as mastic, epoxy cement or urethane glue. As shown in the prior art panel coupling arrangement 10 of FIG. 1, the ends of the insulating cores 12c and 14c of the first and second panels 12,14 have been omitted or removed from the edge of the panel. This permits adjacent edges of the first and second panels 12,14 to each receive a respective panel support beam 16a and 16b between the outer facings of the panel. First and second sealant beads or strips 18a and 18b are respectively positioned between beam 16a and insulating core 12c and between beam 16b and insulating core 14c. The first and second panels 12,14 are respectively attached to panel support beams 16a and 16b by means of upper connectors 20 and 22, and lower connectors 24 and 26. Each of the connectors 20,22,24 and 26 is in the form of either a nail or screw and is inserted through an outer facing of a panel and into one of the panel support beams. Thus, connectors 20 and 24 are respectively inserted through outer facings 12a and 12b and into panel support beam 16a. Similarly, connectors 22 and 26 are respectively inserted through outer facings 14a and 14b and into panel support beam 16b.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a sectional view of another common prior art coupling arrangement 30 for connecting adjacent structural insulated panels 32 and 34 such as in forming the ridge of a roof. Adjacent edges of the first and second panels 32,34 are positioned on a ridge beam 36. First and second threaded connectors 38 and 40 are respectively inserted through the first and second panels 32 and 34 and into ridge beam 36.
Another prior art panel coupling arrangement 30 for connecting first and second structural insulated panels 48 and 50 which are oriented at 90.degree. relative to one another is shown in the sectional view of FIG. 3. The panel coupling arrangement 46 shown in FIG. 3 is typical of a connection between adjacent corner wall panels. Adjacent ends of the first and second panels 48,50 are hollowed out, or are provided with a channel, to respectively receive wood splines 54 and 58. The first wood spline 54 is attached to the outer facings of the first panel 48 by means of connectors 56a and 56b. Similarly, the second wood spline 58 is connected to the outer facings of the second panel 50 by means of connectors 60a and 60b. Sealant beads 62 and 64 are respectively positioned on the first and second wood splines 54 and 58 between the wood spline and its associated insulating core, and extend the length of the wood spline. A threaded coupler 52 is inserted through the end of the first panel 48 and into the second wood spline 58 of the second panel 50 as shown in FIG. 3 for connecting the two panels.
The panel coupling arrangements described above involve the use of substantial amounts of lumber which increased the cost of the installation. These prior art panel coupling arrangements also frequently require the ripping of lumber to special angles in the field, particularly in the case of pitched roofs, which also increases the cost and complexity of the installation. In some cases, the lumber spline is in contact with the outer and inner facings of the panel and acts as a through-conductor for heat resulting in energy loss. In addition, the panel corner coupling arrangement of FIG. 3 is not easily adapted to receive electrical wiring around the corner. Access holes must be cut or drilled in at least two wood splines to accommodate electrical wiring around the corner. Finally, the aforementioned panel coupling arrangements employ connectors such as nails and screws extending through plastic panel facings and into wood splines and beams which affords only limited joint strength.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a metal faced angled spline for use in connecting adjacent structural insulated panels arranged at virtually any relative angular orientation in forming a high strength, sealed joint.